Nullbalish1
07:51 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 19:51 -- 07:52 AG: ok 07:52 AG: so 07:52 AG: this might sound crazy 07:52 AG: and I probably shouldn't even be talking about this 07:52 AG: but this lady 07:52 AG: I think it was a lady? 07:52 AG: anyway 07:52 CT: HELLO to you as well. 07:52 AG: long story short M'I GNIKAERF TUO! 07:52 CT: Null, you're backwards AGAIN. 07:53 AG: D:<> 07:53 AG: okay. 07:53 AG: okay. 07:53 AG: okay so yesterday 07:53 AG: this lady 07:53 AG: or 07:53 AG: I don't know maybe it was a dude 07:53 CT: The DETAILS are unimportant, apparently. 07:54 AG: it might have been a human idk it was talking about 'farmville' 07:54 CT: Right, a PINK ONE. 07:54 AG: TUB SYAWYNA 07:54 AG: yes 07:54 AG: maybe 07:54 AG: so 07:55 AG: kkkkkcccuufff ): 07:55 AG: I'm so stressed out I forgot my fucking horns ]:<> 07:55 AG: this is bogus 07:55 CT: Your issue? Null, I cannot READ MINDS. 07:55 AG: okay sorry I know you're probably losing patience here--- yep okay right on time 07:55 AG: okay. 07:55 AG: so 07:55 AG: she said 07:55 AG: something about sending me a game 07:55 AG: okay no 07:55 AG: that wasn't the beginning 07:56 CT: Take a DEEP BREATH, and start from the beginning. 07:56 AG: EHS NAC EES OTNI YM- EHS-- FUUUUCUCCK 07:56 AG: she can see into my HIVE, baish 07:56 AG: bSDHkfhdsaf 07:56 AG: BALISH, I NAEM, KCUF 07:56 CT: ... 07:56 AG: she can SEE in my fucking HIVE and hey look I'm so FREAKED OUT I have your QUIRK 07:56 AG: I tore the place apart 07:56 AG: looking for 07:56 AG: I dunno 07:56 CT: That is rather TROUBLING. 07:56 AG: hidden grubcams 07:57 AG: but get this 07:57 AG: there's NOTHING 07:57 AG: NADA 07:57 AG: ZILP 07:57 CT: Perhaps it was ANOTHER of our kind? 07:57 CT: Using some sort of POWER. 07:58 CT: ANOTHER troll, with the purpose to frighten you. 07:58 AG: I don't know, maybe... I didn't really get that impression but look it doesn't matter 07:58 AG: they told me I'd be dreaming soon, weird dreams 07:59 CT: AND? We all DREAM, at some point. 07:59 CT: But go ON. 07:59 AG: okay so 07:59 AG: I wake up 08:00 AG: and I'm in my room, except 08:00 CT: Etrors, the POINT. I am at the end of my PATIENCE. 08:00 AG: everything's purple 08:00 CT: ... 08:01 AG: and I've never dreamed like this before, it was like... completely lucid! and when I tripped over my ass and face planted it fucking HURT 08:01 AG: something REALLY weird is going on 08:01 AG: and 08:01 AG: and 08:01 AG: I think you might be involved |: > 08:01 CT: EXCUSE me? 08:01 AG: well look 08:01 AG: she 08:01 AG: or he 08:01 AG: uhhhh 08:02 AG: so...licited....a......... truce? kinda? 08:02 AG: she asked for my help really 08:02 AG: but wouldn't say for what 08:02 AG: and uh 08:02 AG: mentioned................. your name 08:02 AG: like, by name 08:02 AG: for 08:02 AG: reasons 08:03 CT: What REASONS? If you were contacted by a VOYAGER, then I should be aware. I may need to PREPARE, incase of a mental invasion, as you were. 08:04 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG begins to type a lot then deletes it because everything she starts to say is stupid -- 08:05 CT: At least I MAY have the element of SUPRISE, in order to INTERROGATE this vagabond. 08:05 AG: .......... KOOL TI SAW TSUJ SNOSAER YAKO 08:05 AG: I don't think it was a threat! 08:05 AG: for you 08:05 AG: well 08:05 AG: kind of maybe 08:05 AG: you might think of it as a threat 08:05 AG: uuugggggghghghhghhghghdjklhfalskdjfhsadfaskdjfs 08:05 AG: fkjadslkjfasdjhfdskjh keyboard mashing 08:05 AG: is what I'm reduced to here 08:05 AG: look 08:05 CT: Threat or no, if they left you this DISTRESSED, I will not stand for it. 08:05 AG: I'm going to leave before I embarrass myself any more 08:05 AG: but just 08:05 AG: please 08:05 AG: be... careful 08:06 CT: ... 08:06 AG: ugh sorry this was, like, really pale of me 08:06 AG: I didn't mean it like that 08:06 AG: just watch your back okay? 08:06 CT: Alright, Null, do not WORRY. 08:06 AG: and 08:06 CT: I will be READY for anything. 08:06 AG: you might be receiving a game soon 08:06 CT: Game? 08:06 AG: if you do please message me immediately! 08:06 AG: and.... let me know if you have any weird dreams ): 08:06 CT: Alright, I PROMISE. 08:07 CT: Take a while, CALM YOURSELF. 08:07 AG: yes, of course. ):>> 08:07 AG: I have 08:07 CT: Tend to your GARDEN. 08:07 AG: a really bad feeling, Balish. about everything. 08:07 AG: I think something really bad and huge is going to happen soon 08:07 CT: Don't worry. 08:07 AG: either that or this is the worst practical joke in all of history ]:<< 08:07 AG: heads will roll if that's the case I promise you! 08:07 AG: alright 08:08 AG: I'll 08:08 AG: be off now ):>> 08:08 CT: Your alert will give me the ADVANTAGE. 08:08 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:08 -- 08:08 CT: One I will NOT squander. 08:09 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 21:44 --